Let me Cheer You up
by sassygirl93
Summary: Mai is feeling gloomy and Zuko decides to cheer her up with firebending. Read to find out. Set before Zuko's banishment when they were kids. ONESHOT XX...MAIKO...XX


**Let Me Cheer You Up**

Mai was feeling very sad today. Not that it made a difference to her friends. She was always gloomy but today, she was gloomier than usual. The reason was because her mother just developed a rare sickness that was recently on the high list in the fire nation. Even at age six, she understood that it was possible her mother might be the next one dead.

So she sat there under the cherry blossom tree in the fire nation palace courtyard. Doing her usual stuff like watching Azula and Ty Lee play tag or hide and seek. She had never joined in tag but on hide and seek, she was a good player

"Mai, I know you're upset about your mommy but can't you play hide and seek with us?" Azula asked. She hated not having one of her friends participate in her games even though she always wanted to win

I don't feel like playing, princess!" Mai softly said as she picked up a blade of grass

"We should leave her alone, Azula, her aura is purple!" Ty Lee whispered to Azula

"Suite yourself, Mai. And to tell you the truth, you always look gloomy so today's no change! Except for now, you actually told us the reason of your Ms. Boring attitude!" Azula playfully sneered

Mai stared at the princess with cold hard eyes. She didn't say anything for it was brutal if you slip your tongue in the face of royalty. Mai didn't want to get to the bad side of the princess

Ty Lee kept looking form Mai to Azula and she got the message

"Azula, we should go, I want to see your new toy!" Ty Lee said. Azula's eyes lit up and she led Ty Lee to her room. Ty Lee winked at Mai and Mai shot her a soft "thank you" smile

Mai was now left to her own thoughts and she picked up another blade of grass and fumbled with it between her thumb and fingers.

Just then, a seven year old in a topknot made its way to Mai. It was Prince Zuko, the crown prince of the fire nation. Mai looked down because she felt she didn't need anyone's pity. Especially the pity of the crown prince

Zuko studied her for a moment and scrunched up his eyebrows. Then, he waved his right hand in front of her

"Hello, Mai, are you there?" Zuko asked while he waved his hand. Mai looked up politely and stared at the prince's big eyes looking back at her

"Hello, Prince Zuko, how have you been?" Mai sighed

"I'm just being me…How about you, are you all right?" Zuko asked. The child pursed his lips and put his hand on her forehead

Mai giggled and took Zuko's hand away from her forehead. Prince Zuko then looked for something that might be the matter

"I'm not sick, your highness, I just know someone is!" Mai told him

"Who?" Zuko asked. Apparently, Mai hadn't told him yet

"My mommy!" Mai said, fighting the urge to cry. But she failed. Her pale face was now filled with tears making its way down

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Do you want a hug? When I feel bad, someone always gives me a hug!" Zuko shrugged and looked sympathetically at the girl

"No…It's okay, you highness!" Mai said as she wiped her tears with her sleeve

"I insist! When I become King, I don't want anyone to be gloomy!" Zuko said as he kneeled down and hugged Mai gently. Mai surprisingly didn't pull back

"Thank you, it makes me feel better!" Mai smiled for the first time in the day

"Yeah you're welcome and until I'm king, I'm just Zuko, all right?" The prince said and Mai nodded her head

"Sure!" Mai said. Her face turned back to gloomy

"Do you want me to cheer you up?" Zuko asked

"If you want to…" Mai said

"Of course I want to!" Zuko said as he stood up

Zuko went in front of Mai and began talking

"I'm sure you'll feel better after my show! Now, could you just stand?" Zuko said and Mai did so

Zuko twisted his hand and a swan made of fire flew from his hand and circled its way around Mai's waist and made its way below, twisting and turning. When it reached her ankles, it sent air to her dress and the dress flew up a little, causing Mai to giggle. Finally, the swan made its way back to Zuko and disappeared

"How do you know that much fire bending already?" Mai impressively asked

"I'm a fast learner!" Zuko told her and began his next trick

"This one is pretty easy1" Zuko bragged

He again twisted his arm and a dove made of fire flew out of his hand and made its way to the flowers. It pecked a pretty one out and it flew to Mai. One it reached the girl, the dove tucked the flower in her ear

"Wow! That was so cool!" Mai said as she gently clapped her hands. She touched the flower and saw silently declared it was to be the prettiest one in the garden

"This is my final trick!" Zuko said. Mai quietly felt sad. She didn't want this moment to end but just plastered it with a happy smile

"I just need some material!" Zuko said as he ran to the castle. Seconds later, he returned with a big, flat bar of gold.

"This is the one I use in practicing!!" Zuko told her as he stationed himself in the center. His right arm elevated and his other hand, holding the gold

"This is one of the most complex I have encountered. I'm sure it will cheer you up, if it works!" Zuko explained. Mia knew he could do it, whatever it was. Knowing Zuko, his concentration level was always on one hundred and Zuko wasn't the one to give up.

Zuko shot a thick ball of fire into the metal. The gold twisted and turned with the fire and it began to take shape. Zuko was concentrating hard and the fire suddenly shot off and there in the palm of Zuko rested a golden bracelet with the fire nation emblem on the center.

Zuko simply walked to the startled Mai, took her hand and slipped the bracelet on. The bracelet was warm

"That was really good!" Mai put a hand to her mouth as her eyes opened widely. She examined the bracelet

"Thanks, do you fell well?" Zuko asked

"Of course I do! This bracelet is far better that any I've seen in the Royal Market and it was made by a prince! Could I keep it?' Mai asked

"Sure you can!" Zuko smiled "It will always remind you of the first bracelet I made and the time I cheered you up!"

"Thanks!" Mai then hugged Zuko

"Just make sure to come to the palace tomorrow so I could show my trainer what I did!" Zuko said

"Will do!" Mai said

Mai walked out of the palace as she watched the orange sunset. It was the happiest day of her life: Thanks to a boy only a year older than her and his fire bending!

Mai felt really happy amidst all of her mommy dilemmas.

**XX…XX…XX**

**This idea popped to my head just like that! Anyways, hope you review!**

**AND YOU BETTER!**


End file.
